


Outside my room

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Gold Dust In Our Hands - Loveless Drabbles [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Soubi and Kio after Seimei's 'death'





	

_I've hardly been outside my room in days, 'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays._

Soubi hasn't moved in days. Kio thinks he can almost see the dust setting atop of his jeans and his hands, over his dirty hair. He sighs, loudly, and puts the groceries with extra strength, complaining about the price and about the people, then complaining about classes and he asks Soubi if he has decided on a midterm project.

He's not expecting an answer, but it's still annoying, sad and just damn infuriating to see Soubi like this. He's not getting drunk, true, but he's not doing anything either. He's only breathing because he can't turn that off, Kio thinks.


End file.
